


Getta Eyes

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Canon Relationships, Cheesy, Comedy, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Ninja, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Silly, Teasing, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Taira Getta and the Nanahoshi siblings start an unofficial club for lovelorn individuals.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta, Kirishima Romin/Rinnosuke, Ohdo Yuga/Ranze, Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Getta Eyes

Getta Eyes

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairings: Roa x Getta tension. Referenced one-sided (canon) Ranze x Yuga, one-sided (canon) Rinnosuke x Romin.

Summary:

Taira Getta and the Nanahoshi siblings start an unofficial club for lovelorn individuals.

* * *

Taira Getta wasn’t the type to air particulars about his (absence of a) love life.

With Nanahoshi Ranze and Nanahoshi Rinnosuke, he formed a mutual pity society.

Rinnosuke’s older twin sister kept seventy-three diaries documenting every boy she maintained declared a direct attack on her heart. She even wrote a diary on Getta, before she found out his leanings were contrary to hers!

“You have the benefit of a pre-established relationship. Sure, you’re best friends and he doesn’t always treat you as such, but between the three of us, you’re closest to your target,” Rinnosuke consoled. _Unlike Neesan, who’s still trapped in her fantasy world!_

 _Stop, Rinnosuke! Please don’t embarrass me any more!_ His sister read his mind. “It’s not a fantasy! Ohdo Yuga, he – he definitely loves me!”

Getta tried to ignore Ranze’s blushing and screaming. Frankly, he was shocked she wasn’t using Rinnosuke’s crush on Romin as ammunition to sneak a counterstrike. She certainly had the duelling sense for it.

“You told him how you felt, didn’t you? What was that like?” Rinnosuke pressed.

“He…sang me into the friend zone. Sometimes, I think he realizes and plays dumb to drum up my emotions.”

“Hmmm, _that’s_ a theory, Getta-chan!”

“R-ROA?”

Rinnosuke disappeared and reappeared off the couch. Getta questioned whether he was ever sitting down.

“What did you hear? What do you know?”

“You call yourselves ninja? Everyone can hear your sister fawning in here from the hall. Yuga-chan too, and he’s running to the Student Council President!”

“Yuga did?”

“G-Gakuto-sama is?”

The Student Council President’s aides implemented a tactical retreat with shinobi speed.

“Roa, you made that up!”

“How could you tell?” The jerk smirked.

“We’ve been together since childhood! When are you _not_ putting on an act?”

“And yet you get all jelly over floozies gathering around yours truly. Now isn’t that odd?” Roa forced Getta to hold him bridal style. Face close enough to kiss Getta’s if he wanted. “What do you think? Am I playing you now?”

Garlands of pink flowers spun through Getta’s eyes. Roa’s natural shine was already so bright, Getta should have worn sunglasses!

月太アイズ


End file.
